This invention relates to a method for producing L-arginine by fermentation.
It has been known that L-arginine is produced by a fermentation process, in which mutants of the genus Brevibacterium, Coryne-bacterium resistant to a sulfa drug or arginine antagonist are used (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 48189/1975).